


What Happens When You Can't Sleep

by explicitlyjohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitlyjohnlocked/pseuds/explicitlyjohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His awake state was caused by something that had happened earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Sleep

John lay in bed unable to sleep. He’d lost count of how many hours he’d been lying there. He pulled the covers further up so that his eyes could just see out and no more.

Sherlock had just come off the laptop and was now sitting aimlessly on the sofa, his hands clasped under his chin. He wondered what John would be dreaming off, or if he’d even be dreaming at all.

He silently got up and carefully crept upstairs. He was light on his feet, not wanting to wake John up. Little did he know that John wasn't asleep at all.

As time passed, the army doctor grew impatient, ‘Why can’t I sleep?’ he thought. The answer was clear but he didn't want to admit it. His awake state was caused by something that had happened earlier that day.

He and Sherlock were on case - so that part was relatively normal – and they’d just got a lead. As they began to run to where Lestrade had told them to go, a gun was shot. Sherlock grabbed John’s hand – unusual – and pulled him into a very small alley, so small in fact that there definitely wasn’t enough room for both of them side by side. They waited there until no more shots were heard, and it was all to suddenly apparent how close they were to each other.

Both had their backs up against opposite walls trying to create enough room for the other to breathe, but as they stood face to face, their eyes locked. It wouldn’t of been as bad if Sherlock hadn’t then unconsciously licked and bit his lower lip. John just stared in awe and this magnificent man in front of him.

Something suddenly pulled them both back from their dirty thoughts, a text message.

 

From: Greg

Time: 14:45

Hope you're both ok. Man caught.

 

So now, John was lying in bed very much awake thinking of Sherlock’s eyes and the way his tongue had glided across his lip as if he was hungry for him, how he had bit his lip like he was holding back. John wondered what it would be like to have Sherlock bite his own lip. He slowly reached down and felt the bulge starting to grow in his pants.

Sherlock was at the top of the stairs now just steps away from John’s room. He thought about what had happened that day. The way John had stared at him in that alley way. Something that he couldn’t get out of his head were those eyes. Without realising it, John’s pupils had grown in size when he’d seen Sherlock lick his lip, and Sherlock knew that dilated pupils were a sign of arousal. However he didn’t know if that was the case with John.

As he approached the door he heard something that made his body freeze and his heart jump. A soft moan had escaped from John’s mouth. Sherlock’s eyes widened. He crept closer to the door and peered in.

John had his eyes shut and his hand wrapped around himself.

Sherlock had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. He could feel is own prick growing under his trousers. He was so aroused by the sight of John, so much so that he had to physically stop himself from just walking into the room and climbing on top of him right there and then.

“Sherlock” John moaned, and his eyes flew open suddenly aware of what he’d just said.

“Yes?” John’s head flew around to see a tall looming figure standing by his bedroom door.

“Fuck, Sherlock what the fuck are you doing?!” His face flushed with embarrassment as he quickly pulled the covers over himself.

Sherlock slowly walked into the room, “John?” he quietly said. “Please.” He reached the bed where John was now sitting and leaned in so that they were just as close as they were in the alley.

John’s pupils grew and Sherlock smiled. They got even closer so that now their foreheads were touching. John was speechless, utterly speechless. As Sherlock closed the distance between them, their lips touched for the first time.


	2. Like A Dream, Only Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more maturity

Sherlock’s lips were soft and wet. John could feel his head becoming dizzy, his heart rate build and his cock get bigger. He parted his mouth allowing Sherlock’s tongue to meet his and the kiss became deep and passionate like it meant something. 

John then felt a hand on his prick and gasped. “Shh, it’s okay” Sherlock whispered and then gently sucked on John’s lower lip.

“Sherlock?” John gasped, “I need more.” The words escaped before he realised and Sherlock grinned, he so hoped this would go further. He took the army doctor’s cock in his hand and very slowly began to move it up and down the shaft.

John’s hand found its way to Sherlock’s hair and held onto it. He brought his head down and whispers into his ear. “I said more.” And Sherlock was all too happy to comply. Without John letting go, Sherlock’s head moved towards the throbbing cock and he carefully licked the head, making sure to swallow any pre-cum.

John let out a moan, louder than the previous ones. This only spurred Sherlock on. He next kissed the top lightly - teasingly - before wrapping his mouth around it. John wanted to feel his whole cock in his mouth at once, he gently pushed Sherlock’s head down, further, until he made another moan.

“Sherlock” he moaned, “suck me.”

“Suck me, what?”

“Please, oh God, Sherlock please suck me.”

And he did. At first, very slow, his eyes were locked with John’s and as he sucked, his tongue caressed. His mouth made a perfect heart shape around John’s cock and he liked it, a lot. The pace then began to increase. His hand was rubbing at the very base where his mouth couldn’t reach, and it felt amazing.

He stopped for a brief second, “What were you thinking about, earlier, when I caught you?” he breathed before he started licking and sucking once more.

“You” John moaned. “You in the alley, you’re lips and you’re tongue. I wanted to kiss you right there and feel you get harder against me. It’s always you, Sherlock.”

Hearing John say those words did something to Sherlock that he couldn’t understand. He wanted everything at once, only from John, he wanted to be with John, forever, and right then, he wanted to make John come.

The speed increased even more and John could feel that he was close. Sherlock’s mouth felt so warm on his hard cock and he so desperately wanted to come inside of it. 

“Sherlock, I’m close” he warned, but the man kept going. He wanted it just as much as John did.

He clawed at the bed covers and his back arched just as he was seconds away. Sherlock wanted to see the look on John’s face when he climaxed, he wanted to see what he did to him.

John threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned Sherlock’s name very loudly. His eyes shut very tightly as he came into the detective’s mouth. As he opened his eyes he saw Sherlock lick every last drop from his lips and swallow.

He grabbed his dressing gown and kissed him, he could taste the bitter taste of himself but he didn’t care. He then began to remove all of Sherlock’s clothes and demanded him to get on the bed.

As John starting touching Sherlock’s now aching cock, he brought a finger up to his mouth and he obediently starting sucking just like he had done to John moments ago. When he took it away, it was all too clear what his plans were and Sherlock grinned.

The teasing finger at Sherlock’s arse was too much, “John, please, I’m begging.” And as it was pushed in, he moaned. “Fuck, John.”

Being a doctor, John knew a lot about the human body and so he knew how to get the best reaction from Sherlock. Whilst stroking his cock, he changed the angle and gently brushed his finger off Sherlock’s prostate.   
“Oh, God yes.” His back arched pleading to be touched there again.

John continued to finger him, every so often rubbing against his prostate, mainly because he loved how Sherlock reacted. He wanted to hear him scream his name, he wanted it so badly.

He then leant his head down and began licking every inch of Sherlock’s throbbing cock. The pre cum tasted slightly salty and he loved it. As he took it in his mouth, he quickly found a good pace and used his tongue to caress from inside, just like Sherlock had done to him.

He could hear heavy breathing and he knew that Sherlock was close because of how violently is cock with pulsing. “Sherlock, come for me.” It was an order.

As John’s finger continued to rub his prostate, Sherlock shuddered and his whole body collapsed on the bed. “John!” He shouted, “Fuck, John, yes oh God yes.” Come shot into John’s mouth and he swallowed instantly. Sherlock tasted so good, so perfect. He licked his lips trying to find more.

After a few minutes in silence, John crawled up the bed beside Sherlock and lay down. They kissed, and it meant more than ever before. It was hot, and passionate, and loving. Their eyes locked once again and they smiled.

“Sleep John” said Sherlock.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole time.” he replied, and they both fell into a fit of laughter before curling up together and falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, sorry again if I made any mistakes it was a very quick thing. In more ways than one, what?


End file.
